


A Spell Gone Wrong

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Vision, Implied Sexual Content, Magical Accidents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission in Kansas to detain a magical enhanced leaves Vision in an odd position:</p><p>He's been turned human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna break this up into chapters. Oh well. I did originally want Vision to go back to being Vision, but he ended up just staying human. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, exactly. He'd been on a mission with Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov, taking down a threat in Kansas of all places. An enhanced with magical abilities was messing with the locals in increasingly odd ways, and the Avengers finally stepped in to stop him. Vision had been sent due to his status as a non-human, and Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov were the best fighters the team had. Of course, even non-humans can be affected by magic, and Vision definitely was.

 

The sorcerer caught one sight of the Avengers and started firing bolts of magic at them non-stop. From his spot in the air, Vision had the advantage over his teammates, as they were trapped on the ground, unable to fly. However, the sorcerer was also mid-air, firing bolts at the two on the ground with one hand and at Vision with the other. Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov dodged every bolt thrown at them with ease, but Vision was having difficulties manoeuvring through the air to avoid them. At one point, he got hit square in the chest with one of the bolts, which sent him spiralling to the ground with a 'thud'. He was unable to move for quite some time, and he had no idea what was going on, as his vision had gone black.

 

While he was laying prone on the ground, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov managed to take out and detain the sorcerer, cuffing him and hauling him off. Once he was dealt with, they were at Vision's side in moments, helping him sit up.

 

“Vision, are you alright?” Captain Rogers asked, concerned.

 

“I do not know,” Vision muttered, his ears ringing and his entire body thrumming with pain. He could barely move, his vision still fuzzy as he looked around.

 

“Up you get,” Agent Romanov muttered, helping Vision to his feet. She and Captain Rogers supported him as they made their way to the Quinjet, making sure he didn't fall over or trip.

 

Once they were buckled into the Quinjet, the pilot took off and headed back for the compound in New York. The entire flight, Vision was silent as a mouse, trying to clear the fuzziness out of his vision. Also throughout the entire flight, Vision felt his body tingling strangely, every inch of his skin feeling strange and violated.

 

When the Quinjet finally landed at the compound, Vision was able to move again, unbuckling himself and heading inside with the other two behind him. He couldn't see, but they were frowning considerably. Something had happened to Vision in Kansas, and they wanted to know what.

 

Inside the compound, Vision headed for his own room to lay down. He didn't notice the stares he was getting from those he passed, too focused on the tingling sensation to pay attention.

 

Behind him, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov went off to find Dr. Banner, wanting him to look over Vision.

 

Captain Rogers found him first, knocking on the door of his lab. “Hey, Bruce?” he called into the lab, getting the man's attention. “Something's happened to Vision.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce frowned, sliding his glasses off of his face.

 

“In Kansas, he was hit by something the sorcerer threw at him. Fell a few hundred feet out of the sky onto the cement,” Steve explained. “Except, he's not himself anymore. Not personality wise, that seems fine. No, he doesn't _look_ like himself anymore.”

 

Bruce's frown deepened. “What does he look like?”

 

“Like a human,” Steve said simply. “Albeit, one of Asian decent, but a human nonetheless.”

 

Bruce's eyebrows shot into his curly hairline. “Is that so? Do you know where he went?”

 

“His room, I think,” Steve told him, glancing up a the ceiling. “FRIDAY, get Vision down here please.”

 

“ _Of course, Captain_ ,” came FRIDAY's mechanical voice, followed by a flickering of light that turned into a video feed of Vision heading down to the lab so Bruce could see him.

 

Indeed, Vision no longer had forest and crimson skin. Instead, he appeared of Asian decent, as Steve had said, with neatly-combed black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore his usual sweater and dress pants combo, the collar of a dress shirt poking out the top of his sweater. He looked so _normal_ compared to the regular Vision, completely human and unassuming.

 

He was down in the lab in a matter of minutes, standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. “You wished to see me?” he asked, leaning on the door frame. It was a habit he'd picked up from Tony, and he couldn't quite shake it.

 

Steve nodded, turning to face Vision. “Have you looked in a mirror since we got back?” he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

 

“I have not,” Vision shook his head, frowning. “Why?”

 

“You might want to,” Steve told him, grabbing a hand mirror off the lab bench and holding it up to Vision so he could look into it.

 

When Vision caught sight of his reflection, his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. “I... am human?” he muttered in awe, touching his face. His skin felt softer, less leathery and more like regular skin. He glanced down at his form, finding it slimmer and less toned.

 

“I think the sorcerer in Kansas did this to you,” Steve explained. “When you took that blast to the chest.”

 

A thought occurred to Vision that made him brush his bangs away from his forehead to check for something. The Mind Stone was still there, which was a relief. “Will it be permanent?” he wondered.

 

“Don't know yet. Only time will tell, I guess,” Steve shrugged, putting the mirror back on the bench. “You should go make sure everyone still knows you're Vision and we didn't bring home a stray,” he advised the once-android, who nodded.

 

“I shall,” he muttered, turning to leave the lab. The first person he sought out was Wanda. If anyone knew something about magic, it would be her. He found her in the lounge with Pietro, watching something on television as they debated a theory. They both looked up at the sound of footsteps, twin frowns on their faces when they saw an unfamiliar man.

 

“Hello,” Wanda said carefully. “Did Captain Rogers bring you back from Kansas?” she asked.

 

“It could be interpreted that way, yes,” Vision nodded, moving to sit in his favourite armchair by the window. “Though it should be said I have not always appeared this way.”

 

Just listening to the way this man was speaking sounded familiar to Wanda. Not his voice, but the words he spoke, long and without contractions. She couldn't figure out why though, and it was bugging her.

 

“Care to explain that?” Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

 

“Before today, I had a more... mechanical appearance,” Vision said, trying to convince them he was still himself without actually outright telling them, because they wouldn't believe him.

 

“Mechanical?” Wanda muttered, her eyes widening. “Viszh, what happened to you?” she mumbled, shifting in her spot on the couch to look at him, really look.

 

“The sorcerer in Kansas, he hit me with some form of energy,” Vision explained. “This was the result,” he added, gesturing to his appearance.

 

Wanda got up from the couch to move closer to Vision, red energy flowing between her fingers. “Sit still a moment,” she requested, and he did. She stopped in front of him, her hands moving in front of him to see if she could reverse this. She sighed when she was unable, the red energy dying away.

 

“I cannot fix this,” Wanda muttered apologetically. “It seems to only be reversible at the hands of the original sorcerer.”

 

“I see,” Vision muttered, sitting up straighter. “Which means I am stuck like this indefinitely.” He didn't sound disappointed. He sounded curious, as if he wanted to explore the limits of his new human form before he was returned to his regular one.

 

Wanda nodded sadly, cupping his cheek. “It would seem so, _dorogoy_ ,” she sighed softly. She let her hand fall away from his cheek, leaning forward to kissing his forehead before going back to the couch.

 

Vision sat for a few more minutes before standing, bidding the twins a good afternoon as he headed off to tell everyone else.

 

Wanda watched him walk, pulling her knees underneath her on the couch. Whatever form her Viszh held, she still loved him dearly. He was handsome before, and he was still handsome, just in a different way.

* * *

The other Avengers reacted in different ways. Clint doubted him until Vision told him a secret Clint had shared with only him. Tony wanted to experiment on him, see if he still held any mechanical tendencies, but Vision flat-out refused. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and laughed, as if this were normal. Rhodey seemed disbelieving, but went along with it anyway. Thor, for his part, seemed completely unfazed, as if this happened all the time on Asgard. For all any of the Avengers knew, it did.

 

By the time night fell, Vision was feeling fatigued. Usually, he only required sleep once a week, which happened to fall the day previous, but this new human form required sleep every night. He headed for his room, attempting to phase through the door as he usually did. Instead of succeeding, he ran into the door and fractured his nose. He felt something warm coat his upper lip, and came to the startling realization that it was blood. He wiped it away with his sleeve, turning the knob and opening his door to enter the normal way. His nose still hurt, but he would deal with it. He'd seen the other Avengers break their noses on numerous occasions. It was nothing to be concerned about.

 

Vision collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change out of his sweater and dress pants, though he did toe off his shoes. He curled up tightly, falling asleep rather quickly.

 

He actually experienced a dream that night, a dream about his beloved Wanda. It was... interesting, and left him feeling awkwardly warm in the morning.

 

Once he was awake, he changed into fresh clothes and headed down to the kitchen. If he was human now, he needed to eat breakfast. He found the rest of the team gathered around the table, most with bowls of cereal. He poured himself one, seating himself next to Wanda.

 

He'd never tried cereal before, so he wasn't sure how it would taste. As he swallowed the first spoonful, he found he rather liked the taste. He finished the bowl, standing to despite it in the sink when he did. Everyone else had already finished and left the table, except Wanda. She had stayed after finishing to simply sit with Vision as he ate.

 

When Vision finished, Wanda stood with him, trailing behind him. After he placed his bowl in the sink, she leaned against the counter next to him with a small smile.

 

“Your new form is rather visually pleasing,” she said casually, playfully even.

 

“Is that so?” Vision muttered, raising an eyebrow.

 

Wanda nodded. “Not as visually pleasing as before, but a close contender.”

 

“Thank you?” Vision frowned, unsure of what to say beyond that.

 

Wanda chuckled, pushing off the counter to stand in front of him. Vision had shrunk a few inches in his transformation, but he still had early a half foot on Wanda. She had to stand on the balls of her feet to kiss him, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself balanced.

 

His lips were just as soft as before as he kissed her back, his hands finding the small of her back to keep her from falling. The kiss didn't last for very long, but it was long enough. Long enough to elicit a new response in Vision he'd never experienced before. It was a heated sensation that pooled in the pit of his stomach, making him feel the same way he had that morning after his dream.

 

Wanda seemed to notice this, smiling softly to herself. She kissed him once more, pressing her body against his as she did. She wasn't usually this forward, but if Vision wanted to fully experience humanity for himself, she would gladly oblige him as his partner.

 

Vision's hands on Wanda's back pushed her closer as they kissed, a stirring in his gut taking over his actions. He felt like he was working off baser human instinct, which was something he'd never done before. It excited him that he took so well to human instinct, excited him that he took so well to humanity in general.

 

When Wanda pulled away this time, there was a playful smirk on her face. “Shall we take this elsewhere?” she asked suggestively, a twinkle in her eyes that let Vision know exactly what she wanted.

 

Vision nodded wordlessly, allowing Wanda to take him by the hand and tug him towards her room, which was closer. This was something they had attempted before on a handful of occasions, but now that Vision was human, maybe it would be less awkward.

 

It was still awkward, but not for the same reason. While it had been awkward before due to Vision's status as an android, now it was awkward because Vision had no idea what he was doing with this new body. Wanda coached him through it, however, showing him what he needed to do and how to do it. He quickly got the hang of it, which Wanda was grateful for. Once he got the hang of it, it was much less awkward and more enjoyable for the both of them.

 

By the time they were done and spent, Wanda lay on Vision's chest, panting slightly. Vision had an arm around her waist, her head tucked under his chin.

 

“That was... wonderful,” Wanda muttered, kissing the underside of his jaw.

 

“It was,” Vision agreed quietly, kissing the top of her head. For his first time as a human, he thought he did pretty well.

 

“I love you, Viszh,” Wanda muttered, smiling softly.

 

“I love you as well, Wanda,” Vision responded, smiling as well.

* * *

For the next few days, Vision learned more about how to be human. He learned to brush his teeth, how to eat food that hadn't gone bad, and quite a few other useful things. By the end of the week, he thought he made a passable human, even if he still possessed the Mind Stone. Its powers seemed to have been diluted, as he couldn't phase and he could only hover off the ground and not fly properly. Either way, he was human, and he was prepared to be human for a while.

 

At the beginning of the second week, Wanda had started acting odd. Well, not necessarily Wanda, but her magic. It would flare at odd times, sending objects flying or causing her to accidentally read minds. It was concerning to all those around her, but none more so than Vision.

 

After a few days of her magic acting up, Vision convinced Wanda to speak with Dr. Banner. He may not be a medical doctor, but he was well-verse by now in how Wanda's powers worked and what triggered them.

 

Wanda caved, dragging Vision along with her for support. She had no idea what to expect from the talk, so Vision was there in case it was something bad.

 

Bruce had Wanda sit on the lab bench as he grabbed a few different pieces of equipment to look her over with. Vision stood next to her, his hand entwined with hers. She was nervous, that was obvious, and it was making her magic flare again. Some of the smaller objects in the room floated off the surfaces they were sitting on, but they fell back down when Vision kissed the top of Wanda's head and calmed her down.

 

By the time Bruce was through with his examination, there was a frown etched onto his face. He looked like he was running calculations in his head, trying to figure out a complex problem.

 

“Dr. Banner?” Vision muttered, bringing him back to reality. “What have you found?”

 

“Well, good news or better news?” Bruce asked

 

“No bad news?” Wanda blinked.

 

“That's the good news,” Bruce nodded. “The better news? It seems your magic keeps flaring up and acting out because you're pregnant.”

 

Neither Wanda nor Vision could speak, struck silent in surprise. Wanda tried to figure out when it could've happened, coming up with one possible date: the day after Vision turned human, which would put her at nearly two weeks along. Apparently her magic was very picky, as most women didn't even know at two weeks. Her magic knew at one week though, which was impressive.

 

When one of them was finally able to speak, it was Wanda. “Is there any way you can be sure?” she asked, voice unusually soft and unsure. It had become a possibility when Vision became human, one she hadn't thought about that day.

 

Bruce nodded, moving away to look for his little ultrasound machine. He kept one around for experiments, and it finally had a practical use.

 

He located it, bringing it over to Wanda and having her lie on her back and lift her shirt. “I knew I'd need this thing some day,” he muttered, spreading the gel carefully across her stomach. “Now, it might be a bit too small to see at this point, but there should be something that shows up.”

 

Wanda nodded mutely, still holding Vision's hand. Vision looked pensive as he watched Bruce, and we was. He was thinking back to that day, realizing just then that there had been that possibility when it happened. He was human, and they hadn't used any form of protection. He cursed inwardly at his own forgetfulness, though he didn't voice his feelings.

 

The ultrasound gel was cold on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. When Bruce pressed the wand against her skin, she directed her attention to the screen he'd set up. The image appeared to be grainy, as most ultrasounds were, but there was an unmistakable little blip in the image. As Bruce moved the wand around, another little blip seemed to appear. Both blips were no bigger than Wanda's thumb, but they were there.

 

“Well, that's something,” Bruce muttered, pulling the wand away and grabbing some paper towel for Wanda to dry her stomach with.

 

“What is?” Wanda asked, drying her stomach and sitting back up.

 

“You saw those two little blips?” Bruce asked, getting a nod from both Wanda and Vision. “That means you're having twins,” he explained.

 

Wanda and Vision were rendered speechless once more, sharing a look. It was a look that spoke volumes to each other, yet said nothing to Bruce. Wanda had bit her lip, pulling her shirt back down and laying a hand over her stomach.

 

“Whoa,” she muttered eventually, looking back over at Bruce. “Twins.”

 

“It's been said that there is a higher possibility of women with twins conceiving twins,” Bruce commented, packing away his ultrasound machine again.

 

Wanda blinked a few times, trying to form a sentence with more than one word. “Thank you, Bruce,” she managed to say, sliding off the bench. She took Vision's hand in her own, squeezing it as she tugged him towards the door.

 

Once they were out of the lab, Vision seemed to snap back to himself, less dazed and in shock. “We are going to be parents,” he muttered in awe, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“We are,” Wanda nodded, a laugh bubbling in her chest. It spilled out passed her lips, a joyful, wonderful laugh that Vision couldn't help but echo. He pulled Wanda into a hug, his laugh making his chest rumble under her cheek.

 

Bruce happened to hear their laughter, smiling to himself. He knew they'd be amazing parents, even if their relationship was unconventional. There was also the ever-present wonder if Vision would revert back to his synthetic form, which would be odd in itself.

 

“I love you,” Vision whispered into Wanda's hair, kissing the top of her head.

 

“I love you too,” Wanda mumbled into his chest.

 

They eventually pulled apart, walking hand-in-hand to the kitchen for lunch. Neither was able to stop smiling, nor were they able to keep their eyes off each other. If Tony were around, he would've made a joke about how sickeningly sweet they were together, that was for sure.

* * *

After a month, it seemed like Vision was going to stay human for a while. He hadn't reverted yet, which was starting to worry Tony and Bruce. They had never been fans of magic, and now magic had taken their synthezoid away from them. Tony was secretly plotting to talk to the sorcerer that did this, up until he was told Wanda was expecting. He couldn't just force the sorcerer to change him back after that. Something came of Vision becoming human, and maybe more good could come from it. He was slowly regaining control of his powers from the Mind Stone, so the only thing different was his appearance. He was the same Vision he was before Kansas, just more human.

 

At some point, Wanda had effectively moved her stuff into Vision's room, and the two were sharing now. Steve had plans to turn Wanda's old room into a nursery, as a sort of gift, and he'd employed Sam to help him. The two had started building furniture not long after Wanda had vacated the room, though neither quite knew what they were doing. Lots of internet tutorials were watched in the following weeks. They managed to build one crib in the span of two weeks, but they had to fix it as it fell apart upon completion.

 

As Wanda grew, she was taken out of training sessions and kept back from missions. Any missions Wanda would've gone on, Pietro went instead. After he'd been shot in Sokovia, Pietro was taken off missions for a few months, and he was finally being allowed back on them, just in time to replace his twin. Wanda stopped putting up a fight when she properly started to show, as she realized the danger missions posed to her babies.

 

Around the three month mark, Steve and Sam had finished the cribs and moved on to shelves and decorations, still not having told Wanda and Vision what they were doing. When Pietro found out, he appointed himself to join their project, and neither argued.

 

Also around the three month mark, Wanda had asked Bruce to tell her the sexes of her babies, wanting to pick names for them before they were born. Vision was on a mission with Pietro and Tony during that checkup, but Bruce told Wanda she was having two boys. She told Vision when he returned, and the two began brainstorming names.

* * *

By month five, everyone had grown used to Vision being human. He was back to his full power, and everything had seemed to fall into place around him in terms of missions and family life. It was theorized that the sorcerer's spell was going to be permanent, as even Wanda couldn't reverse it.

 

Not long after Wanda's five-month checkup, a few new recruits were brought to the compound part-time to help where Wanda couldn't. Matt Murdock was a blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen that fought crime as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and Scott Lang was an ex-con who had allied himself with Hank Pym, a longtime rival of Tony's father.

 

Matt had a law practice back in Hell's Kitchen, and Scott had a daughter back home, so they didn't stick around the compound outside training and missions.

 

Scott was the tension breaker everyone needed after missions. He had a sense of humour less immature and more innocent than Tony's, despite his time in prison, and he was a natural optimist. Matt, on the other hand, was a pragmatist with depression that Wanda kept reminding had worth and what he was doing was helping people. They blended well into the team, Scott balancing out the more sullen members with his shining optimism.

 

Scott, along with Clint, also had the uncanny ability to know what Wanda needed when Vision didn't. After all, Clint had three kids and Scott had a daughter. They'd been in this situation before, Clint a few times. Vision was experiencing this for the first time, so he didn't know what he was doing half the time. Wanda didn't care though, as he was trying, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Wanda went into labour six and a half weeks early, but Bruce said that was normal enough with twins. The only two people in the room during the delivery were Bruce and Vision, for obvious reasons.

 

During the delivery, Wanda nearly broke various things in the room with her magic, including the hand Vision had in her own. Through the pain, she did her best to keep her powers under control, but she couldn't when the pain was particularly bad. She broke a window when the first twin was born, luckily not breaking anything when the other was delivered ten minutes later.

 

Once the twins were all cleaned up and placed on Wanda's chest, Bruce let Pietro into the room. He'd let one or two people in at once, and Pietro obviously would be the first. He stood next to where Wanda was laying, fussing over his nephews.

 

“You never told us what names you came up with,” Pietro pointed out, holding out his finger for the older twin to grab onto.

 

“Thomas and William,” Wanda smiled softly, watching Thomas grab Pietro's finger and try to shove it in his mouth.

 

Pietro smiled back, just as softly. He turned to Vision, clapping him on the shoulder. “I don't need to tell you to be good to them, because I know you will be,” he muttered.

 

Vision nodded, carefully picking William up off Wanda's chest to hold him against his own.

 

“Hello, William,” he muttered softly, a small smile on his face. “I am your father. Your brother is over there with your mother, and we both love you already,” he whispered, rocking William carefully. The newborn had fallen asleep in Vision's arms as he spoke, his fist half in his mouth.

 

Wanda looked over at Vision with a tired smile. Already, she knew he would be amazing with the twins. Vision smiled back, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Wanda.

 

“I love you,” he muttered, kissing her forehead.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, her finger trapped in Thomas' grasp.

 


End file.
